Revealing Lies
by LadyAthena18
Summary: Bianca Potter has had enough of hiding who she is. Fem Har/Fenrir, Lemon, one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Bianca Potter had always been a smart girl, in addition to being sarcastic, cold, and sadistic…blame her upbringing.

Her Aunt had always wanted a daughter, and liked to pretend that Bianca wasn't the spawn of her freak sister. So Bianca was taught how to act like a lady, even though she hated it.

Bianca quickly learnt the art of manipulation. She quickly convinced her aunt to let her take Martial arts, playing on the fact that a girl should know how to defend herself. Petunia had given in, on the condition that she took Gymnastics and dancing as well. Bianca did so gladly. Gymnastics would help with martial arts, and so would dance. In fact, when she did fight, it looked like she was dancing.

Bianca despised her relatives, being able to see through the false smiles and praise. They were still scared of her, even if she acted like a sweet, naïve little girl. She acted the same when she went to Hogwarts and convinced the hat to put her in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin like it wanted to.

She made friends with the Weasley's and Hermione, even though they were being paid to befriend her. She knew that Dumbledore was a manipulative old fart, and she hated his guts, especially after what happened during the summer after Sirius's death.

She'd run away from the Dursley's and ended up in some woods quite a distance away. She didn't realised till she was faced with a large, brown wolf that it was a full moon. Even with all her knowledge and power, both muggle and magical, she hadn't been quick enough to stop the beast from biting her.

When she woke up the next morning, she'd found herself in the company of a kind man in his late forties.

He'd apologised profusely for turning her, saying he'd never turned someone in his twenty eight years of being a werewolf, but that something about her scent had driven his wolf wild, so he'd lost control and bit her.

Bianca personally didn't care. She could sense that the man was kind at heart and accepted his apology.

She'd spent the next month and a half with her Sire, learning how to be a werewolf.

She learned that if she accepted the wolf, transformations were less painful, and she kept her mind when she did transform. She also learnt that Werewolves mated for life, and found their Mates through scent.

Unfortunately, two weeks before was due back at Hogwarts, the order found them. They murdered her Sire and took her.

Having accepted her Werewolf nature and with her metamorphic talent, she was able to hide her change from the order. They'd asked her if she'd been bitten, but she said no. She played the scared teen, even though she wanted nothing more than to rip Dumbledore to pieces for killing Liam.

She'd played the part well, no one suspected a thing, and every full moon, she lay curled up on her bed with an illusion surrounding her bed in case someone got nosy.

At the end of the year the castle had been attacked by Voldemort, his death eaters and Greyback's pack.

Fortunately for them, Dumbledore was weakened by a potion she'd been slipping into his drinks with the help of Dobby, the elf didn't like what the old man was doing, and he'd been almost too willing to help her.

Now she stood, with the other students who were still alive, as Voldemort looked down at the bleeding and broken Dumbledore curiously.

Bianca saw that he'd become more human in appearance, appearing to be in his early thirties.

She ignored her broken wand beside her, which was just the wand that Dumbledore had told Olivander to give her. She'd gotten another one from a wand shop in Blackthorn Alley that made custom wands.

Blackthorn Alley was somewhere off Knockturn Alley that catered to the more neutral persons. You could mostly find Magical beings and creatures there as well as non-prejudiced humans; you wouldn't be able to enter if you were prejudiced.

Her real wand was ten inches and was made from the wood of the white ash tree, which was actually black, and was named for the colour the ash was, white. The wood was washed in her blood, giving the jet-black wood a red tinge, and it made it impossible for anyone other than her to wield it. Her core was thestral tail hair soaked in Phoenix tears.

Fenrir Greyback frowned as he watched the Potter girl, his amber eyes roaming over her body.

She was about five foot seven with long black hair that was currently in a braid. She had a curvy, hourglass figure. She had creamy-ivory skin, dark-red lips, high cheekbones, a button nose and almond shaped Emerald-green eyes framed by long thick lashes.

She was absolutely gorgeous, and her face was completely emotionless, her eyes guarded.

He'd heard that she'd been 'kidnapped' by a werewolf, and he wasn't so sure that he believed that was the case.

He caught Voldemort's eye and nodded. He went over to the girl and dragged her up by her arm.

Bianca froze when the dominate, alpha werewolf walked over to her and dragged her up. She knew that an alpha werewolf would be able to smell past the potion she used to hide her scent.

Sure enough, when he'd brought her over to Voldemort, he stiffened and leant down to her neck to sniff at her.

She swallowed as an intoxicating scent filled her nose, it was spice and musk, and it made her skin heat up.

Fenrir growled softly when he scented himself on the beauty, she was his Mate.

"Fenrir," Voldemort said with a raised brow.

"She's a werewolf," Fenrir said in a dark voice that made Bianca shiver, making him smirk when he felt it.

Voldemort's brow went higher.

"No," Hermione shouted, "You said you hadn't been turned," she said.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "I lied," she drawled.

"B-But," Hermione stuttered.

"Oh get over it," Bianca snapped, "I've been lying the whole time, then again, so have you," she smirked slyly as she glanced over at the pale girl, "I know Dumbledore was paying you and the Weasley's to befriend me and influence my decisions," she smirked, "I'm happy to say that you failed miserably."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny paled, "oh, and I've had the Goblins take back everything Dumbledore gave you, including everything you brought with it," she smiled cheerfully while they started yelling at her.

She looked at Voldemort with a raised brow, "I want to be the one to torture and kill them," she stated.

Voldemort smirked, "I didn't know you had it in you, Potter," he said.

Bianca matched his smirk, "there's a lot you don't know about me," she said.

"Clearly," Voldemort murmured, "If I let you do what you will with them…what will you do after that?" he asked as everyone watched in shock.

Bianca blinked and squeaked as an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her up against a firm, muscled body "she'll be staying with me," Fenrir growled in annoyance, "you won't have to worry about her."

Bianca nodded, "what he said," she said, "oh, and I want Maclagan too," she added, "asshole's been bugging me for a date all year, even tried to kiss me," Fenrir growled possessively, "Of course I kicked him in the nuts and shot a permanent impotency spell at him," she giggled.

"What," Maclagan shouted in outrage while the death eaters and werewolves laughed, "you bitch," Fenrir's growling increased in volume as he glared bloody murder at the now pale boy.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't be the one torturing him and killing him anymore," Bianca said blankly.

"Oh, don't worry pet," Fenrir growled into her ear huskily, "you can still torture him," he said and Bianca smiled before kissing his chin.

"I think I want a demonstration of what you can do Potter," Voldemort said, "who do you want to get started with?" he asked.

Bianca shrugged, "may as well get Maclagan over and done with," she said.

The aforementioned boy paled further and sprang up and leapt for the wand of the death eater nearest to him.

Before he had properly aimed the wand he snatched, Bianca's actual wand had already appeared in her hand and shot a spell at him, wordlessly and colourlessly at him. The wand was ripped out of his grip, and the hand that had gripped it fell to the floor and Maclagan collapsed to the ground, screaming as he held his bloody stump.

"Hm," Bianca hummed thoughtfully as she tilted her hear curiously, "wrong spell," Voldemort, the Werewolves and the death eaters nearly fell over when they heard this.

The other student's, apart from the Slytherin's and a few Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's were horrified that their saviour could do something so evil.

Bianca twirled her wand as she slipped out of her Mates' grip, yes, she realised it, and walked closer to the sobbing Maclagan.

"Y-You M-Monster," Maclagan stammered.

Bianca smiled cruelly, "oh, you haven't seen anything yet," she smirked, before casting the second curse.

Maclagan screamed as the curse hit him, convulsing as the Cruciatus curse chorused through him.

She cut it after a while, not wanting him to break just yet.

"What to do, what to do," she murmured as she walked around the quivering human, "impotency, dismemberment, a dose of Cruciatus, what next? So many choices, so little to perform before you break," she sang, "alright," she said turning to the death eaters, "I'm taking suggestions, any curse I don't know yet, I'll learn it now," she said, and was immediately bombarded with suggestions.

XXXXX

Bianca looked around her new room curiously. It had a comfortable, lived in feel, seeing as Fenrir was living in it.

The house itself was the pack's house and was large enough to hold all thirty eight of them. Fenrir's room was the only room on the top floor, and as his Mate, it was where she would be sleeping as well.

There was the bedroom, as well as a sitting room, an en-suit and two walk in closets, the larger of which was empty. The bedroom had a large, king sized bed, two bedside tables, a tallboy, a floor to ceiling bookcase with an armchair next to it. There was also a double door leading out to a balcony and the sitting room had a fireplace, a coffee table, a two seater sofa and two armchairs.

Bianca felt her stomach flutter when she sensed Fenrir approaching.

After he'd introduced her to the rest of the pack, he'd told her to go to the top floor while he got everything settled downstairs, and she'd seen the lust in his eyes when he'd sent her off…she was in for a _long _night.

She walked into the en-suit and then into her closet, where she'd already placed most of her clothes and shoes. She took off what she had, bar the lacy, dark-red underwear, and pulled on a sheer lace, black night dress that barely went past her ass.

She walked back into the bedroom and froze at the growl. Looking up, she saw Fenrir standing in the doorway, dark-Amber, lust filled eyes roaming over her body, making her heat up at the intensity in his gaze.

"What is that?" Fenrir growled.

"My sleep wear," Bianca said innocently as she sidled over to him, her hips swaying as she did.

"You wear this every night," he asked.

Bianca smiled seductively, "oh no," she purred as she pressed up against him and placed her hands on his chest lightly, "this is a special one, it's sole purpose it to be ripped off in a fit of passion," she breathed out, biting her lip when he felt his large hands drift down to grip her ass tightly and pull her against him more firmly.

"Then we'd better put it to good use," Fenrir murmured huskily before he kissed her hungrily.

Bianca gasped at the sudden move, her knees weakened and she whimpered slightly when one of his hands came up to grip the base of her hair tightly and tile her head back as he deepened the kiss, his tongue coming out to swipe across her closed lips, slipping into her warm cavern when they parted and coaxing her own tongue into a battle of dominance.

Bianca gave it her all, but eventually gave in when he nipped, then sucked on her tongue, and she retreated her tongue back into her mouth so he could explore her mouth thoroughly.

Fenrir growled and gripped her ass tightly, rotating hips against her lower stomach. Bianca felt her face heat up when she felt his clothed hardness pressing against her. She felt her inner wolf guiding her actions as she rubbed her body against his, whimpering in need as she felt the space between her legs moisten.

Fenrir pulled back suddenly and dived back down, tilting her head to access her neck better. Bianca gasped and moaned as he sucked and nipped her neck, moaning as her salty, yet slightly sweet taste assaulted his taste buds. Bianca groaned as he sucked at a spot behind her ear harshly and she lifted one of her legs to hook around his hip.

She cried out in pain mixed with pleasure as he bit into her neck hard enough to draw blood. Fenrir laved his tongue across the wound, lapping up the blood.

"Delicious," he purred causing Bianca to shiver.

"Bed," Bianca breathed her eyes dark with lust.

Fenrir smirked and picked her up before moving over to the bed, throwing her down and pouncing on top of her, pressing her body firmly against the bed with his body.

Both of them were lost in the sensations the other was causing. Bianca ran her hands up and down his bulging arms, all over his chest and abs and over his back, his muscles rippling under her touch.

Fenrir growled when he came to the top of her night dress, it was obstructing his path as he trailed burning, wet kisses down her neck and chest. He gripped the black material and ripped it off her, his hungry gaze taking in her creamy skin as more of it was revealed.

He felt his cock throb in the confines of his pants, just waiting to be buried in her tight heat. Just smelling her pure scent was enough to get him hard.

Bianca arched her back as his hands slipped around her back to unclip her bra and slid it off. She shivered as his gaze turned feral, and she cried out and arched her back slightly as he went down and took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. She whimpered as she felt herself growing wetter and Fenrir groaned when he scented it.

He went down and slipped her panties off, nearly ripping them off in his haste to taste her. He licked his lips at the sight of her soft, black curls, completely soaked with her juices. He dived down and swiped his tongue up the inside of her folds, groaning at the sweet taste of her on his tongue.

Bianca cried out and gripped his silver hair tightly as her hips bucked at the feeling of his tongue lapping up her juices eagerly, her legs falling apart as she panted.

Fenrir dragged his tongue across her clit and nipped it, grinning feraly when she whined and held her hips down forcefully when she tried to buck them upwards.

He held her down with one arm and slid the other one down, one of his fingers slipping into her pussy, groaning when her walls clamped down on his finger.

Bianca whimpered at the feel of his finger sliding in and out of her. Her grip on his hair tightened when he slipped in a second finger and started scissoring his fingers, stretching her as he continued to lave attention on her clitoris, her whimpers and moans going straight to his throbbing cock.

Bianca bit her lip when he added a third finger, causing a slight sting at the stretch.

Fenrir moved back up her body as he thrust his fingers in and out, curling them slightly to find a certain spot, grinning when she screamed when he jabbed something. He latched onto her neck as he continued hitting it, producing continuous moans from the constant pleasure.

Bianca panted as she felt her orgasm approaching swiftly. She wrapped her legs around him and bucked her hips against his hand, wanting the fingers to go _deeper._

"Fen…fuck, so close," Bianca moaned, digging her nails into his back as she was driven closer to the edge.

Fenrir grinned and took his fingers out of her and licking them clean.

Bianca's eyes opened wide before the narrowed as she glared at her Mate, "what the hell," she hissed, "why'd you stop?"

"You're not cumming till I'm inside you kitten," Fenrir growled as he nipped her neck.

"You…were inside me," Bianca whined.

Fenrir grinned evilly, "not my fingers," he purred, spreading her legs more and settling his larger form between them. He caressed her smooth skin before he popped open the button on his pants and ran the zipper down. Bianca looked down as he slipped off his pants, revealing that he was going commando.

Her eyes widened when she saw his long, thick, angry-red cock spring free. Her legs fell apart more unconsciously and she licked her lips before biting them, her core throbbing almost painfully.

Fenrir groaned at the picture of pure debauchery and submission she posed and rubbed the head of his cock against her wet pussy. Bianca gasped softly as he began pushing into her, sliding in inch by inch till he hit the barrier that marked unmarked by another man.

He paused briefly before he thrust the rest of the way into her, breaking through the barrier and claiming her virginity. Bianca yelped as a tearing pain shot through her and she closed her eyes as they teared up. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder as he resisted the urge to pound into her wildly, she was so damn tight.

"So tight," he groaned as her walls clenched around him painfully.

Bianca breathed heavily as the pain faded away till it was manageable, "move," she murmured, moving her hips against his, and gasping at the feeling of fullness she felt.

Fenrir groaned as he pulled out of her till only his head remained before he slammed back into her, tearing a pleasure mixed pain scream from her.

He set up an easy rhythm, but soon sped up when the slowness wasn't enough. His arousal only increased when his Mate wrapped her long legs around his waist and moaned raggedly as she arched slightly, her head tilting back and exposing the tempting skin on her throat.

He growled feraly before leaning down to nip and suck at her neck, leaving more marks as he pounded into her.

"Ah, fuck Fen…harder…fuck, harder," Bianca moaned as she clenched her walls around the pulsing member thrusting into her tight sheath.

Fenrir groaned as she tightened even further and gripped her hips tightly as he thrust into her harder, angling his thrusts to find her special spot.

He groaned when he found it and her walls tightened around him again in response as she screamed and arched her back. Bianca was quickly driven to incoherency, nothing coming out of her mouth apart from moans, screams and pants as her body rocked with the force of his thrusts.

Fenrir growled and hiked her legs up till they were over his shoulders, allowing him to plunge deeper into the tight heat surrounding him.

Bianca panted and moaned as he continued to pound against her G-Spot, bringing her closer to orgasm, "ngh…fuck, Fen…so ha, cloooose," she moaned, "gunna…cum," she panted.

Fenrir leaned down and kissed her roughly as one of his hands snaked between their sweaty, thrusting bodies and pinched her clit, "then cum for me, Mate," he growled against her lips as he increased his thrusting again.

Bianca came undone. She came, screaming his name and arching her back as her vision exploded in a sea of white.

Fenrir groaned as her walls clenched around him tightly and he gave a few more thrusts before he spilled his seed into her with a loud groan, her walls milking him for all he was worth. He leant down and bit into her neck, claiming her and making her grunt at the sensation.

"Damn," Bianca breathed when they stilled and she'd caught her breath mostly.

Fenrir chuckled and licked up the blood that had spilt from his mating mark.

Bianca sighed in contentment as his tongue washed over her neck and chest, "can we take a bath?" she asked tiredly.

Fenrir chuckled, "of course," he murmured as he kissed her before pulling out of her and getting off the bed. He walked into the en-suit and Bianca heard water start running. Fenrir came back out and picked her up off the bed and took her into the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

He stepped into the rapidly filling tub that was big enough to hold six people, and set Bianca down before sitting down behind her and pulling her between his legs and against his broad, slightly hairy chest.

Bianca sighed as the hot water washed away all her aches and soothed her. She fell back limply against her Mate, feeling completely relaxed for the first time since she could remember.

"I could get used to this," Bianca sighed as Fenrir lazily traced patterns on her stomach.

Fenrir chuckled and started kissing her neck, "I should hope so," he murmured against her delicious skin, "Just so long as you remember who's boss," he growled as he nipped her skin.

Bianca shivered at his tone and turned her head slightly, "of course Master," she purred seductively, rubbing her body back up against his.

Fenrir groaned as he hardened again from both her words and her actions, "you are a minx," he growled as he slipped a hand down and slid two fingers into her.

Bianca moaned and arched her back slightly, causing her Mate to chuckle at her reaction. Neither of them would be getting much sleep that night.

Epilogue

A sleek black wolf leaned against a larger, silver wolf contentedly as she watched her two pups wrestle with a few of the older pups.

It had been six years since she dropped her mask and her life was great. She had a wonderful Mate, a large pack, and two beautiful children with another on the way.

The two she had now where twin boys. They were the spitting image of their Father with her black hair, and they were extremely mischievous. The older one was Damon Greyback and the younger they named Nickolai Greyback.

Fenrir glanced down at his relaxed Mate and nuzzled her neck lovingly. Bianca looked up at him and licked his chin.

Yes, her life was great, and she couldn't wait till her daughter joined them.


	2. IMPORTANT

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Skyflyte12

LadyAthena18

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
